An Unexpected Friendship
by Cakeisawesome444
Summary: (I couldn't fit Inside Out and the surprise movie so, I just did OaC and BH6 because I've seen those movies more than once and only seen IO once.) Hiro meets two girls his age, but never expected to become best friends with them. The three of them are as close as can be, like Hiro was with Tadashi! Good thing he won't be losing these girls. More Disney movies coming up!
1. Chapter 1

The fourteen year old boy was sleeping, snoring lightly. His black hair was messier than it usually was, which seemed impossible. He was wearing an old red t-shirt that used to belong to his older brother, Tadashi, who had sadly passed away in a fire. He had on some baggy shorts, and was even drooling a bit.

"Come on, come on, come on!" A voice shouted from outside, making the boy wake up. He sat up, rubbing his brown eyes.

"Wha-huh?" He groaned sleepily, yawning. He sighed and swung his feet over the bed, walking to the window to see what woke him.

A blonde girl stood, her blue eyes wide with excitement. At first the boy thought it was one of his friends, but saw she looked about his age, maybe a year or two younger. She wore a rainbow striped long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Her short blonde hair resting on her shoulders.

It wasn't until she turned around that the boy saw another girl. This girl looked about his and the blonde girl's age. This girl had orange/red hair that had a blue ponytail tying half of it up. She wore a blue shirt that seemed more like a dress and dark blue pants. Her blue earrings matched her blue clothing, and her blue eyes. Right at her heels was a small orange tabby kitten.

"Come on Jenny! I heard lots of good things about this place!" The blonde girl shouted.

The boy groaned, rolling his brown eyes and pushing away from his window, knowing he had to get ready to help his aunt who owned the Café he lived in. He quickly got dressed in a red shirt with a robot on it and a navy blue hoodie that said the name of the college he goes to. Yes, college. S.F.I.T. San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He was a prodigy. Putting on his brown Khaki shorts, and some shoes, he walked out of his room and went downstairs. There, he saw the two girls sitting at a table and talking, eating some pastries. The kitten was there too, playing with the boy and his aunt's calico cat, Mochi.

"Hiro!" His aunt, a woman in her early forties with short brown hair and green eyes, greeted. "Come here for a second!"

The boy, Hiro, sighed and walked over, his hands in his pockets. "Yes, Aunt Cass?"

"Talk to those girls. They're new in town and they're your age," Aunt Cass told him. "And be kind. Don't brag, and don't be sassy."

Rolling his eyes, Hiro nodded. "I'll try my best."

He walked over to the two girls, watching them pause their conversation and look at him.

"Hello. I'm Hiro Hamada and my aunt told me to introduce myself," he said flatly, still a bit tired.

The ginger giggled a bit.

"It's very nice to meet you, Hiro! I'm Jenny Foxworth and that's my kitten Oliver!" She introduced, flashing him a smile.

"I'm Riley Anderson," the blonde hair girl whispered, hiding behind her hair.

 _She's shy! I hope Aunt Cass doesn't expect me to make friends with these girls.. If she does I better get a few extra gummy bears!_ Hiro thought _._ But for some reason, he knew he didn't want to leave. He coughed awkwardly and waited. Riley rubbed her arm, it was Jenny who started up conversation.

"How old are you?" She asked him, her bright blue eyes shining.

"14," Hiro answered. "What about you two?"

"I just turned 14 a few days ago and Riley turned 14 yesterday," Jenny answered, her pearly white teeth showing. She saw Hiro smile, showing a small tooth gap in the middle of his teeth like Riley's.

Hiro smiled, and took a seat. Maybe these two girls could be his friends. The three talked and talked, and Riley became more outgoing. They talked about Tadashi but only how he was an amazing and helpful man, but ran into a fire to save somebody, and how Riley tried to run away when she was 11 because she had just moved to a new place. Hiro felt like he could connect with the two teenagers, and connected to Jenny when she shared her story of her cat getting kidnapped then herself getting kidnapped.

One thing all four of them knew, was this was the start of an amazing friendship.

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Hey! Three of my favorite Disney films in one! Heh, going to be four in the later chapters. Let's just say it involves a certain "annoying" little boy. Riley is eleven in Inside Out, then twelve at the end and Jenny is probably eight or nine in Oliver and Company, but since Hiro is fourteen in Big Hero 6 and there is a ship between him and one of these girls. I really hope this turned out okay! I'm very proud of it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny and Riley laughed as Hiro started telling a story about Fred, but it was laughter at his stupidity. It wasn't meant to offend him, and Hiro was sure it wouldn't.

Jenny kept a close eye on Oliver, looking in the direction where he and Mochi were laying down and talking to each other ever so often.

"Jenny?" Riley said suddenly, making Jenny look back.

Before the girl had a chance to respond, a bark filled the air and a white American Shepherd mix ran into the café. Aunt Cass jumped, but before she could say anything a girl with short brown hair, freckles, and brown eyes followed.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl called, flattening her black skirt and brushing off her black and white pants. Her red shirt seemed to have some dirt on it. "I really am! Bolt, come here and apologize right now!"

Hiro just watched, not noticing how Jenny winced a bit at the word 'bolt.' Riley blinked in confusion, hoping that after all of it passed, the girl might see them and walk over. She looked about their age, so it might be okay. She loved Hiro and all, like a friend anyway, but she thought she and Jenny might want another girl to be with when Hiro was at school.

The dog, Bolt, barked at the girl, then turned and whimpered an apology to Aunt Cass, who only nodded.

"Oliver, come here! It's time we go! Sorry Hiro, Riley. Winston told me to be back a little past noon," Jenny apologized, rising from her seat. "I'll be back tomorrow! Maybe then Riley and I can meet some of your college buddies?"

Hiro turned to look at her, and nodded.

"Yeah! Sure!" He answered. He smiled, but widened his eyes when he felt the younger girl wrap her arms around his waist in a hug. His cheeks lit up and he hesitantly hugged back. He closed his eyes, warming into the embrace. Hearing Riley snicker, he pulled away, a pink tint on his cheeks. Jenny's cheeks were the same color, but she reached down to pet the orange cat next to her and began walking away.

The girl from earlier went up to Aunt Cass, ordering something. She looked over to Hiro and Riley, smiling a bit.

"Exuse me ma'am, but do you know their names?" She asked, looking over to the table once more as Jenny left the café.

"That's my nephew Hiro, I don't remember the blonde girl's name, or the orange-haired one's. Why don't you go introduce yourself?" Aunt Cass replied, smirking as she handing the girl her pastry. "Call me Aunt Cass, honey."

"Okay. Thank you, Aunt Cass. I'm Penny, Penny Forrester. That's my dog Bolt, we were looking for our cat Mittens," The girl introduced, a bit of sadness in her voice. "We didn't want to lose her like I lost Bolt a few years back, a-and how our hamster R-Rhino passed away due to his adventurous attitude a few days a-ago..."

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry! Hiro lost his brother in a fire," Aunt Cass sighed.

"I nearly died in one as well, so did Bolt, but thank goodness neither of us died..." Penny pet the white dog next to her. "Thank you. I'm going to go say hi to them now. This talk really helped."

"I really hope Fred's available tomorrow! I can't wait to meet him!" Riley said as Hiro finished another story, which he nearly told his new friend a secret he shouldn't have, that he was a superhero.

"He probably is," Hiro reassured. "He is pretty rich, but spends a lot of his money on comic book things."

"Like Jenny! Except the comic book part," Riley commented.

"Huh? She's rich?" Hiro questioned.

"Uh-huh! Winston's her butler!" Riley commented, looking to the left of her and realizing Penny walking over. "Oh, hello."

Hiro turned his head, his smile fading. He put on a fake one. "Hi."

"Hello. I'm Penny Forrester and this is my dog Bolt," Penny greeted. "I sit okay if I sit with you?"

"Of course! I'm Riley Anderson and that's Hiro Hamada," Riley introduced, a small smile on her lips.

"Who was that girl who walked out? I'm sorry to be nosy but is she your friend?" Penny questioned.

"Yep. That's Jennifer Foxworth, but we call her Jenny. The cat with her was Oliver," Hiro replied.

"Oh. A cat..? By any chance, have you seen a black cat with white paws, tail tip, chest, and muzzle? She has a blue collar and a bell on it? Green eyes?" Penny asked, leaning closer to the two. She pulled back instantly, her face flushed red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I'm just so worried about her!"

Riley nodded in understanding.

"How about we go look for her? I'll ask my Aunt Cass and we can search the city," Hiro suggested. "We can also stop by my lab in SFIT and say hi to my other friends."

"Sounds fine by me," Penny agreed, nodding in thanks.

"We'll be meeting your friends! Yay!" Riley cheered. "He was telling Jenny and I about them and they sound amazing!"

Hiro chuckled and walked to his aunt.

Jenny felt tears blur her vision as she walked down the street, Oliver running in front of her. She tried to speed up, but she'd probably get killed by a car since everything was blurry. What was happening? Well, Jenny got kidnapped when she was 8, just about to turn 9, by a man called Sykes who wanted money. At first, it was her friend Fagin who had cat-napped Oliver, but gave him back to her, causing Sykes to take her. She was nearly killed, and she was sure Sykes and his two Dobermans, Roscoe and DeSoto, had died when her, Fagin, Fagin's group of 5 dogs, and Oliver had fought for their lives against the three selfish monsters. The three had either been shocked to death on the tracks in the dogs' case or hit by a train in Sykes'. Jenny was convinced they had all died. How wrong she was. Now, they were back and they wanted to get her. Kill her. And she didn't know where her friends, or house, were. Her voice hurt from screaming, and she had a slight limp.

Now sobbing, Jenny quickened into a sprint.

Roscoe and DeSoto were barking loudly behind her, and she heard Sykes' limo roar behind her. Sprinting into a run, she let out a hoarse yelp. She crashed into something, no some _one_!

It was a boy, no a young man. He looked around 19 or 20, with short dirty blonde/light brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a blue tanktop and a light blue hoodie, along with some jeans.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" He asked, looking at her.

Jenny trembled, looking behind her and seeing the two dogs weren't there and she couldn't hear their barking. She looked back at the young man, sniffing and shaking her head.

"What's wrong? I'm Andrew Davis. Call me Andy," the man sighed, crouching to her height.

"I-I'm J-Jennifer F-Fox-Foxworth... C-call me J-Jenny... There's someone out to kill me," she explained, letting him pick her up. At the moment, she didn't care if she was fourteen years old and Andy was a stranger, she sobbed and told him who this man was and why he was out to kill her.

"Shh... It's okay Jenny," Andy comforted. "I'll take you to my friends' lab in SFIT. He should have a nurse bot there."

"B-Baymax!" Jenny cried, wrapping her arms around Andy's neck to steady herself. She was weak and probably seemed pathetic to him, but she felt strong. She felt way stronger when she was with Hiro and Riley, but she knew Andy would help her.

"How do you know him?" Andy asked, beginning to walk away from where they were.

"I-I know T-Tadashi's younger b-brother," she stuttered. "Hiro."

"Ah yes. I remember Tadashi telling me about him. It's a shame I never got to meet him, or say goodbye to Tadashi. I was visiting my mom and little sister." The two talked a bit more, getting to know each other. By the time they reached the college, the fourteen year old had fallen asleep, Andy saying she was too weak and needed rest. Opening the doors to his school, Andy inhaled deeply, preparing for questions and excitement that he was back, but curiosity and even more questions on why he had a hurt, sleeping, teenager with him. He walked to his lab, seeing three children and his friends.

"Andy!" A tall woman with honey blonde hair and green eyes exclaimed. She was wearing a yellow summer dress and hot pink high heels, matching her round hot pink glasses. "You're back!"

Hiro's eyes instantly widened as he saw Jenny, and saw Riley's eyes go wide as well. Penny on the other hand, only gasped.

"We got three children, huh? I'm Andrew Davis, call me Andy," he introduced in a whisper, putting Jenny gently on a couch.

"This, for everyone else is Jennifer Foxworth, a.k.a Jenny. Where's Baymax?"

"He-He's at my house. Who d-did this to her?" Hiro prompted, his voice cracking a bit.

"That's information she told me to tell no one. Hiro, right? Tadashi told me about you. I'm so sorry for your loss. What I was trying to say was Jenny told me not to tell anyone," Andy explained, sitting next to the girl, who fluttered her blue eyes open.

"Jenny!" Riley exclaimed, pushing past Hiro and Penny to sit next to her friend. "You're okay!"

"Oliver isn't. Where is he?" Jenny questioned, her voice coming out as just barely a whisper.

"He isn't here, but I'm sure he's safe," the girl from earlier spoke up. "Er.. I'm Honey Lemon, the girl with black and purple hair is GoGo, the boy with a beanie is Fred, and the last one is Wasabi."

Jenny nodded, looking at Andy who just ruffled her hair. She smiled faintly and turned to Hiro and Penny.

"Hello, I'm Penny. My dog is Bolt. Andy told us you don't want anyone to know what happened-" Penny began, but was interrupted by some barking. Jenny instantly yelped and Andy held her as if he was her older brother. Hiro turned to look at the door, narrowing his eyes. Riley stood and walked next to him, and Penny stood on the other side with Bolt.

A brown female Saluki stepped in, tilting her head in confusion. She let out another bark, and Jenny sat up.

"R-Rita..? What are you doing here? Where's Fagin? Dodger? Is Oliver in trouble?" She muttered. Rita, the dog, only whimpered and walked over, licking the girl's face. A few dogs followed behind her, four to be exact. There was a white dog with dark brown semi-perked ears, a gray spot on his back, gray paws, and a gray muzzle. He wore a red bandana around his neck. A small gold chihuahua with a red/orange tuft on his head followed, using his brown legs to jump onto a gray great dane's head. The last dog was a bulldog, pale brown color, with a darker muzzle.

Wasabi instantly started complaining how unsanitary this was and started complaining even more when all five dogs licked Jenny's face or nuzzled her. Honey Lemon and Penny were taking pictures on their phones, and Andy and Riley just watched. Hiro only blinked.

Jenny noticed all their confused faces and stood up. "Everyone, this is Dodger, Rita, Tito, Einstein, and Francis. They are the group of dogs that saved my life a few years back." She pointed to each dog as she said his or her name.

Penny smiled, while Bolt sniffed the white mix, Dodger, and barked. Jenny coughed, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Fred exclaimed.

The fourteen year old turned around, seeing her new friends staring at her.

"You're injured. Come back to the café. Baymax'll heal you up," Hiro finished, taking her hand. Honey Lemon started squealing, and both Jenny and Hiro's cheeks flushed.


End file.
